


What the Heart Remembers

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little dark scenario<br/>a bit of a different style...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heart Remembers

So long being here, so long waiting and looking, seeing every hour, noticing the changes, the sweet songs of summer, sun, rain, grass growing outside….all wrapped in the haze of sight long gone, and words, whispered sleepily, long ago….another time… a distant heart throbbing into my willing flesh…ahh…flesh…would that I know it now…..such a glorious memory……shaking my hands and heart…..bringing longing to my mouth and something long ago lost back to rush like a warm gush over my dear dead bones……..  
Quiet…..dust and rot, all falling into the endless cycle of decay….no rebirth….no blush of youth…just imagining, and memory…like faded sepia….worn through in places….laughter silent…bodies still now in the earth….awaiting something long forgotten in the hazy rooms, quiet rooms, still and silent rooms……

I waited….the window closed and the sun falling into florid repose, the generation of the day too wearisome to maintain. The usual lingering hum of evening… broken by noises! How? Why? Who? Doors long closed forced open….this was not how it should be….the place is mine and no others….only the bones…falling to dust under floors so long ago swept clean….

I pushed the door, over the wreckage on the dusty wooden boards….lovely old cabin, but creepy creepy feel to it. Dust motes danced in the setting sun.

“Hey, Aaron, bring in the camera, there’s some really interesting stuff over the mantel piece.”

Aaron, camera over shoulder, humming slightly, focussing and looking off to the side, on the hunt for the cool stuff.

“Hey, dude, over by the window…those curtains must be a hundred years old….and the chair…let me take it while the sun’s still up….”  
Walking to the room furthest away from the door, is something following from the window?…Cold rush around my head….already…man, this is going to be good….

Bald man, beard, tall, skinny….like my old uncle Elmer…..likes looking at my home..he’s ok….but I like the pretty one better…..he has straight black hair….big strong breathing body, I catch the slight wamth of his breath….but I’m stronger….I could take him easy….and maybe I will…..such fine blue eyes….thinks he’s tough….he will need to be….

X camera set up, just Aaron here with me, others down the old mine…Aaron fidgets, scratches…generally takes a long time to settle…thoughts of Nick, missing his solid calm on a night like this. EVP time, man, stop being such a wuss….Creepy cabin….something over by the window for sure……

“Who are you? What is your name…?” 

“Whoa…whoa…..something touched me man….something pulled my hair…..”

I palmed the back of my head…sweat on my neck…I felt a touch, light but firm…wandering down over my neck…fingering the blue ink wing tips…cold, but sort of a caress…..

“Did you just touch me..?” Damn, voice is wavering, I’m not scared, just surprised by the intimacy of the touch….”

“Aaron…go down to the cellar – the steps are over there man…yeah, behind the door…careful not to fall off, and keep rolling…whatever happens….”

Silent now, he’s sitting in my chair…the box held out, as if I wanted to speak….no…I wanna touch those arms…feel skin and muscle…maybe run my teeth into that soft human form…

“Please, we’re alone now, can you talk to me?”

Dammit..there again…the fingers on my arm, freakin cold…Oh God, I can feel the nails, not scratching…not yet….”What do you want with me…”

Jesus…..now it’s really on me…heavy and cold…straddling my legs…I can’t fucking move…my heart..

“Aaron. Aaron….get the fuck up here…..NOW!...”

No, Aaron can’t come now…he’s down in my cellar…door closed…door not moving…

Now, more touch…maybe even kiss that pale neck..little bite never hurt anyone…

“OOWWW!! Get the fuck off me…that hurt!!” Oh God, what is this thing doing to me…Like cold bands around my chest….clinging to me…and biting, I’m sure I’m bleeding…

Mmm, tasted good, he tastes like my imagination, of sweet musk and fresh sweat…just like I remembered…I’d really like to make him squirm…make him give me just one small jolt of life…make him come…I’d like to hear him moan..not just the eternal wind…just a kiss…I’ll not hurt…really…Remember how to kiss…that tongue rush…made it all rush out like a river…wonder if I could…

Sobbing…

Get off…please stop….no more…..Aaron….where the fuck are you……..


End file.
